At the present time, compositions generally called "waxes" are used for depilation purposes, based on resins either pure or modified, mixed with fat products such as: bees-wax, mineral wax, oil, lanolin, etc . . .
These compositions are applied on the skin in the hot state as a relatively thick layer, and are reusable after filtration. The thickness of the layer allows the wax not to cool down too rapidly and therefore to retain a certain degree of flexibility, since below a certain temperature (25.degree./30.degree.), the wax becomes completely hard and brittle and is therefore unusable in that state.
One uses also other compositions, generally called lukewarm waxes, based on resin or modified resin, or on a synthetic resin, fat products, and other products such as glucose, honey, etc.
This type of wax called a disposable wax, is applied in a thin layer and is removed with the assistance of a cellulose material strip, notably a "cellophane" band or a nonwoven, film.
On the other hand, the present applicant has proposed (see European patent number 86 400 311 published under number 0 194 181) a new depilatory composition, called "low temperature" and "disposable", meaning that it is not intended to be reused after filtration, with its main constituent being a resin salt, and notably a triethanolamine resinate, which is also applied in a very thin layer and is removed with the assistance of a strip of cellulose film, and notably of "cellophane".